a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glove, and more particularly to a glove which is simple in structure and can be formed easily, as well as is provided with significantly improved robustness.
b) Description of the Prior Art
An existing glove is generally divided into a cloth glove, a plastic glove and an asbestos glove, depending on the material thereof; whereas, the present invention aims to improve the cloth glove, a yarn glove or a leather glove.
Upon practically using the existing cloth glove, it is found that as the cloth glove is formed by interweaving plural fiber wires, there is a seam between every two fiber wires and thus when a person who wears the cloth glove is carrying out some works, some sharp and tiny foreign objects can easily penetrate the seams in the cloth glove to injure hand skin.
On the other, although some vendors have already covered a rubber layer on a proper area of the outer cloth on the cloth glove, primarily a specific location, such as a finger portion, a palm portion or a dorsum portion. These portions are sewn individually with the rubber layer which is combined on the outer cloth of the cloth glove, and sufficient protection is given to the hand corresponding to the change in curvature on the hand, thereby achieving a purpose of providing protection locally.
However, in making the existing gloves, these protection layers are sewn on the cloth gloves one by one, and therefore, a lot of time and labor works will be spent in manufacturing. In addition, it can easily result in a mistake in the sewing positions when the protection layers are sewn manually and the protection effect to the gloves will be reduced if the sewing positions are not accurate enough to match the curvature on the hand.